An Unpleasant Surprise
by thatsabsuuurd
Summary: Something goes amiss on Dalton Academy's first snow day of the year. Klaine.


**Title:** An Unpleasant Surprise

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **Something goes amiss on Dalton Academy's first snow day of the year.

**Pairing: **Klaine (Kurt/Blaine)

**Word Count: **1341

Based on this prompt from the kurt_blaine prompt meme: "When the first freeze of the year hits Westerville, the Dalton boys are thrilled to get a snow day. They all gets all cozy in their warm clothes and run out to play in the snow, except Kurt (because do you know what snow and cold weather does to your skin?) and a couple of other boys who use the day off to catch up on homework.

Suddenly one of the Warblers bursts into the study lounge in a complete panic. They were all goofing off on a nearby lake that had frozen over, trying to see how far they could slide when the ice gave way and Blaine fell in. The other guys couldn't get him out before he lost consciousness and Kurt needs to come like right now. "

* * *

><p>The common room was quiet, an unusual occurrence. Aside from Kurt, there were only a few other students in the room, all of them concentrating on some form of work. On a typical day, those who wished to focus on school work were better off in the library. The common room would be packed with Dalton boys trying to relax in Kurt determined to be the most noisy way possible. However, today was not a typical day.<p>

The first snowfall of the year had hit Westerville last night, and it had hit hard. While the boarding students would have no problem making it to class despite the new blanket of snow, it was deemed by the administration to be far too impractical a drive for the day students. Thus, classes for the day would be cancelled.

The reaction from the general student body was exactly what you might imagine from a school full of teenage boys. Namely, greatly enthusiastic cheering. It didn't take long for them to organize a day full of snow-based activities. Kurt wasn't exactly sure what they were planning to do, but he declined all invitations anyway. He preferred to stay indoors, where it was warm and cozy instead of windy and freezing. While he did have a large winter collection of clothes that he would _love_ to show off, he did not wish to see what the effect of winter air would be on his hair and skin. Not to mention that there would inevitably be a snowball fight that would absolutely ruin his favourite winter coat.

Kurt idly wondered what his boyfriend and the rest of their friends were doing now. With a smile on his face, he imagined them splitting off into teams for their snowball fight and building elaborate forts. It wouldn't be out of character for them, that was for sure. Shaking himself out of his daydreaming, he focused his attention on the fashion magazine he had been reading. In the absence of his friends and school, there wasn't much for him to do for the day and so he had taken his collection of magazine out of his room and settled onto a couch to re-read them all. It was enjoyable enough, and if his mind kept wandering off to Blaine... well, who could blame him?

They had been dating for nearly six months now and Kurt simply couldn't imagine his previous life before Blaine. It was obvious to Kurt that he loved the other boy and though he had had trouble believing it at first, Blaine loved him back. A truly ridiculous smile plastered itself onto Kurt's face at this thought. Still, he was supposed to be thinking of other things, he reminded himself. Thinking of his gorgeous boyfriend all day was not a productive use of time.

Just as he was about to return to the lovely fashions detailed in the magazine on his lap, the door to the common room burst open with a bang. The other students seemed disgruntled at having their silence interrupted, but Kurt was too concerned to share in their feelings of annoyance. There at the entryway stood Wes, one of the Dalton boys who had joined in the snow day festivities. While this by itself wasn't cause for alarm, he looked as though he had just ran a marathon and had an expression on his face unlike any Kurt had seen on him. Wes was someone who was always in control and this was mirrored in his entire body. To see him looking so unkempt and out of control scared Kurt with the implications.

Putting aside his reading material, Kurt hurried over to the other Warbler. Before he could say a word, Wes began to ramble. "Kurt...we didn't think anything would go wrong, we swear. It was just a bit of fun... The lake near the southern end of Dalton froze over, and we decided to do a bit of goofing off on it. None of us thought that..."

"Wes, what are you going on about?" Kurt asked desperately. He thought that he knew where Wes was going with his hurried explanation, but he tried to convince himself that he was overreacting.

Wes took a deep breath to compose himself. "Kurt, Blaine fell into the lake. Trent and David managed to get him out, but he didn't regain consciousness. They're bringing him over to his dorm room and they sent me to bring you there."

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Kurt wouldn't be able to tell people how he had reacted or what he had felt. Wes later told him that he had just stared at him with this terrible expression, frozen with shock. He didn't remember that, though. The next thing he remembered was standing outside of Blaine's closed dorm room door. He didn't know what was beyond there - was Blaine inside, still unconscious? Or was it worse? Could he have died? His mind told him that he was just being ridiculous. Blaine couldn't have been under the water for that long; surely not long enough to be potentially dead. Yet he couldn't shake the fear. Dimly, he realized that he was crying silently. Next to him, Wes opened the door and stepped inside. Gathering up his courage, Kurt followed him into the room.<p>

The first thing that struck him was Blaine lying motionless in his bed, wrapped up in numerous blankets. This horrible image was broken the next second, when Blaine turned around to see who had just entered the room. Seeing for himself that his boyfriend was awake and healthy (if apparently a bit cold), Kurt let out a breath of relief.

"Blaine," he cried out before throwing himself at the other boy, hugging him. Kurt wondered for a moment if that was the wisest of plans; Blaine looked fine, but what if he was injured in some way? However, the arms that wrapped around him said otherwise. The crying that he had noticed before returned, but this time he was full out bawling. The wet spot that was being created on his shoulder told him that he wasn't the only one crying.

When the two of them finally parted, it was to an otherwise empty room. Kurt gave this no thought, his entire focus the boy on the bed in front of him. At this point, he was kneeling on the floor beside him, the blankets caught up in his arms. "Blaine..." he began, startled with how shaky and hoarse his voice was. "Oh God, Blaine. I was so scared... Wes told me you were unconscious and I thought for sure you had...you..." He started sobbing again, unable to articulate the thought that had haunted him for the minutes – had it really been that short a time? - when Blaine's condition was unknown to him.

Blaine stroked his hair as Kurt continued crying on his chest. When he finally quieted, Blaine started to speak hesitantly. "I know, baby. When I was under the ice..." He shuddered as he trailed off. "All I could think about was you. I was afraid that I would die there and never be able to see you again.

"I love you," he told Kurt shakily. As he continued, he spoke firmer, as if any doubt he held had vanished with that declaration. "I know I've said it to you before, but I've never been as sure of it as I am now. I need you with me. I... I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too," Kurt choked out. "You know that. I love you so much, Blaine." He wanted to say more, but all the words that he thought to say didn't seem enough. Blaine understood, though. He gave Kurt a loving smile and shifted over towards the wall, giving Kurt the room to lie beside him on the bed. That was how the two of them fell asleep that day – curled up together under a mountain of blankets, unwilling to be parted even in their slumber.

**A/N: **Okay, so this is my first fanfic published _ever_ and I'd love feedback on ways I can improve my writing. Don't worry; it doesn't have to be positive. ;)

Thanks for reading!

~Melissa


End file.
